Openit Developing Dates
e n g l i s h . v e r s i o n . b e l o w Offenes Entwicklungstreffen zur Guerilla Konferenz "Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe" 2013 in Berlin – thumb|203pxMitgestalter gesucht April 24th, 19 Uhr | 7 pm || Ort wird noch bekanntgegeben | Place will be announced soon ° Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Wie kann die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt aussehen? Kreuzberg soll zu einem großen Ausstellung- und vor allem auch Experimentierraum werden. Beim Treffen wollen wir Ideen für die OEEF entwickeln und austauschen. Es geht um Ideen für Programmpunkte, Aktionen, Teilnehmer, Organisation usw. Das Treffen ist offen, jeder ist eingeladen, mit dazu zu kommen und mit zu machen. Kathryn & Lars & ... Für Fragen: +49 (0) 176 – 218 65 009 Oder Mail an: zimmermann.lars@email.de e n g l i s h . v e r s i o n Open Meeting to develope the guerilla conference "Open Ecology Economy Fair" 2013 in Berlin. April 24th, 19 Uhr | 7 pm || Ort wird noch bekanntgegeben | Place will be announced soon °thumb|203px The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and descentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing... We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. How to develope it, how to design it, who to invite, how to organize it, how to make it happen? Everybody is invited to join the meeting. Lets hack the city and transorm it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. For questions Call: +49 (0) 176 – 218 65 009 Or Write to: zimmermann.lars@email.de ° E > < E Past Dates / Frühere Termine . OEEF Discovery Walk: Open Ecological City? thumb|280pxMar. 16th, 2:00pm, Oranienplatz (North) Berlin An Inventive Walk, with Lars and Guests, Language: English An OEEF Invention Event | OPEN CITY PROJECT | Announcement Deutsch Der Spaziergang zur Erkundung der Gegend der Guerilla Messe Open Ecology Economy Fair/Offenen Ökologie Ökonomie Messe und ihrer kreativen Erfindung mit Gesprächen und einem Austausch über die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt. Der Spaziergang wird mehrsprachig sein. Es gibt eine kurze Einleitung und Moderation in englischer Sprache. Announcement English We will do a walk together through an interessting part of the city, try do discover what is there and how we can gain new perspectives on it. During the walk we will ask and discuss questions of the open and ecological future of the city/citys. And we will generate ideas for the Open Ecology Economy Fair an guerilla conference that will take place in this area at the end of summer. The Open Ecology Economy Fair wants to be an open city hack, a magic wand transforming the city open and ecological for some time, a brush that paints the city for some days „futuristic green“. The walk will be about inventing some magic for the wand, finding some colour for the brush and discover not only the city as it is right now but also interessting futures of it. ... Open Ecological Neighbourhood, Shareconomy, Open Source Products, Urban and Collective Gardening, Repairing ... The tour will be „guided“ by Lars Zimmermann of OWi Open Ecological Environment and Economy and acompagnied by Romy, Carla and maybe you if you like. Check out: www.larszimmermann.de Come by thumbthumbthumbMar. 16th, 2:00pm, Oranienplatz (North) Berlin An Inventive Walk, with Lars and Romy and Carla For questions Call: +49 (0) 176 – 218 65 009 Or Write to: zimmermann.lars@email.de Report / Documentation thumbthumb Kategorie:OEEF